


What's Wrong With You?!

by Doctor_Discord



Series: Trauma AU [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Attempted Murder, Blood, Body Horror, Body Modification, Guns, Insanity, Mental Breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: The Host can’t control his power. But sometimes…it’s a little much for the others.
Relationships: The Host/Dr. Iplier
Series: Trauma AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739428
Comments: 7
Kudos: 87





	What's Wrong With You?!

The Host was completely out of hand.

He couldn’t _help_ it, but it was getting to be a bit… _much_ for everyone else. Things kept randomly _changing_ about them, bigger things too. Now, Dr. Iplier wasn’t the only one who’d had _wings_ suddenly sprout from his back. Dark kept growing horns, at least half of the egos sported tails now, and they kept _stacking on top of each other_. It was _stressful_ , and it wasn’t the Host’s fault, but it was _hard_ not to get frustrated.

The worst of it all was how _flippant_ the Host was about it. He hardly acknowledged all he was doing to the other egos, if he noticed at all. For him, nothing was amiss. They were all exactly how whatever reality he thought he was in depicted them. In his messed up little head, nothing was wrong. But for the traumatized and unstable – because Dr. Iplier was now the only ego who _wasn’t_ fucked in the head in some way – and generally just _scared_ egos desperate for everything to go back to normal in the wake of the Actor, it was _Hell_.

And someone snapped.

It had been an absolute _clusterfuck_ of a day. The Host had just been sitting in the living area, in one of the recliners, and just muttering to himself, all day. Said recliner floated a foot off the ground without him apparently noticing. The TV had grown eyes, rendering it useless for the moment. The couch was covered in moss and dust. The carpet squelched unnervingly.

And everyone who passed through the living area – passed through _whatever_ the Host had unintentionally done – grew several extra limbs.

It was too much.

 _It was too much_.

Ed was the one who snapped.

By that time, there was a small collection of egos in the living area who didn’t mind the extra arms or legs or whatever combination they got. Dark was reading in the other recliner, with a third arm and a third eye in the middle of his forehead, and Dr. Iplier had moved the Host to their usual loveseat, hugging him close with all four of his arms, despite the Host not returning or even seeming to notice the affection. Reynolds had braved the couch, a sort of second leg growing out of the side of the knee over his right leg. It looked…strange, but it didn’t seem to hurt.

The Host eventually got up to wander wherever he liked to wander, and that was when Ed barged into the room. It was clear he was already high-strung, _massive_ moose antlers weighing down his head, big brown wings that looked like they belonged to some sort of falcon folded behind him. And when he entered the room, already close to breakdown, just to sprout another pair of identical wings and a third arm out of his his stomach, he _melted down_.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS _WRONG_ WITH YOU?!” He _shouted_ at the top of his lungs, wheeling on the Host. The Host immediately flinched back, shrinking significantly into his coat, but Ed seemed so caught up in his hysterics he didn’t notice. “YOU ACT LIKE WHAT HAPPENED _NEVER HAPPENED!_ AND THEN YOU MAKE EVERYTHIN’ FUCKIN’ _WORSE_ WITH _THIS SHIT!_ ” He waved the third arm around, nearly smacking the Host, and the Host just recoiled further.

“Ed, _stop it!_ Calm down, it’s okay!”

“ _DON’T YOU FUCKIN’ DARE TELL ME ‘IT’S OKAY’!_ ” Ed nearly sobbed as he glared Dr. Iplier down. “You weren’t _there!_ You weren’t locked in a fuckin’ _cage_ for _months_ , you didn’t _see_ the _shit he did_ , you didn’t _hear_ , you weren’t forced to _watch_ him _brand_ Eric, _hurt_ Eric, hurt –” His eyes flicked to Dark, and Dark curled into a bit of a ball, forcing his eyes to to the ground. Ed drew a shaky breath. “You don’t have the _right_ to tell me that ‘ _it’s okay_ ’.”

Dr. Iplier didn’t back down. “Okay, maybe not, but it’s not _the Host’s_ fault, either! He was gone the moment the Actor shoved a muzzle on him!”

“ _Don’t_ –” Ed pointed threateningly at Dr. Iplier. “ _Don’t_ say his name. Don’t you dare.” He _glared_ at the Host again, taking a step towards him. The Host was breathing heavily, and in his state, nearly squatting close to the floor, when he tried to back up he just fell to the floor, scrambling back on his hands and knees instead, till his back hit a wall. Ed kept going. “ _He_ isn’t _helpin’_ , either! He’s makin’ everything _worse_ the longer he’s here, makin’ _everythin’_ unstable!”

The Host’s head was whipping to the sides, clearly trying to find an escape route, but there _was_ none as Ed continued toward him. Now Reynolds was scrambling to his feet, Dark too, as Ed drew his gun.

“What the _fuck_ do you think you’re doing?!”

“The _humane_ thing to do!” Ed spate back, shooting Reynolds a glare. “He’s _hurtin’_ everyone! He’s so _broken_ there’s no coming back from it! We should just put him out of his misery before things get worse!”

He cocked his gun, the sound ringing heavily through the air.

The Host _screamed_.

It was the most _unearthly_ sound _any_ of them had ever heard, raw and gravelly and _broken_ and _desperate_ and _terrified_ , and it rang through the whole manor as the raw, unstable _power_ the Host wielded rippled through the air with his voice. The manor itself shook under the force.

Ed was shoved back several feet, dropping his gun to instead clamp his hands over his ears, wings flared wide. The other three were blown back to their sitting positions, the wind knocked out of all of them. When the scream died down as the Host ran out of breath, he _sobbed_ instead, a growing puddle of red and black soaking into the carpet around him as he pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, burying his face between his knees and rocking back and forth a little. He spoke incoherently through his sobs, wordless sounds that were _almost_ words, but the combinations didn’t make any sense.

Ed was breathing heavily, hat having been knocked off, and both _normal_ hands tight in his hair. He’d calmed down from his initial meltdown, and was just _distraught_. “I’m – sorry, I’m _sorry_ , I didn’t mean any of it, I – Host –”

At the sound of his name, the Host flinched _violently_ , the back of his head smacking against the wall hard enough that the plaster dented. Ed recoiled a bit as the Host’s words became audible and coherent: “ _No no no no no no the Host is okay, I’m okay, no more cage, no more cage, there’s no fear, everyone’s okay, it’s_ fine _, he’s gone, stupid stupid cage, everyone’s fine, everyone’s fine_ –”

It was dead silent beyond the Host’s mutterings. Dr. Iplier swallowed harshly, standing again and taking a half step forward. “…Host…?”

The Host sprang to his feet alarmingly fast, _bolting_ out of living area and tearing through the hall, sobs still forcing their way out of his throat as he left a trail of blood and ink in his wake.

It was easy to forget the Host still went through _exactly_ the same thing as everyone else, with his broken, aloof, mildly estranged personality now. 

Though the other egos wouldn’t forget for a _long_ time after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all ready for Dark's personal Hell next?
> 
> Tumblr: doctordiscord123.tumblr.com


End file.
